Smoke
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: What if in episode three Hotarou didn't hint Masahi being discovered for smoking, but for something else? Something that had happened between the two in the empty News Poster Club Room. Masahi x Hotarou


**Masahi Togaitou x Hotarou **

_A/N: So don't ask about that Pairing, you know it just happened. I liked the idea of a little bit teasing from Hotarou, just like he did in episode three, with just another context. So I'm maybe a bit weird for even thinking about Hotarou with this Senpai but oh well I think both are equally hot and would be great together ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka nor the character, I just use them for my weird imagination._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Smoke**

"Ah! Ngh… Senpai. Faster!" Oreki moans with his head thrown back.

"You needy little one," the older male answers while he pounds even faster and stronger than before inside of the teen below him. They are doing it once again in the News Poster Club room, with Hotarou laying on top of a table. He has his legs hooked around the others waist and his hands are grabbing the edge of the table. Their moans are loud in their ears and the smell of sex strong in their noses.

Masahi bows down and bites the others shoulder to muffle his screams as he comes deep inside his Kouhai. Oreki gasps and spills his seed with a rather loud moan, not even the slightest prepared for the bite.

The older boy lifts himself of the other one and takes some tissues to make them both clean. Hotarou shivers as his lover spreads his hole to empty it from cum.

"Don't come inside when I still have school. It's way too uncomfortable with you hot stuff inside of me," the younger one complains and the other one mumbles something in return.

"You know that I could get some really big problems if you would ever say something about our relationship in public," Masahi says and Hotarou nods.

"I know, don't worry I won't spill a thing," he says, presses a chaste kiss on his lips before he leaves the room, he has to go to the Literature Club.

-.-.-.-.

"Really a chemical safebox?" Mayaka says surprised.

"There isn't one here" Hotarou says before the girls even start looking for the anthologies.

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing one. So where are the archives then? Where could they be?" Chitanda starts her panicked talking.

"Calm down Chii-chan," Mayaka says and Hotarou frowns, since when are they so close? But oh well nothing to be surprised of, Chitanda is a person you can easily like.

He sighs before he starts his explanation interrupting Chitanda before she can panic. "Chitanda, the letter just says they're in the chemical safebox in the club room…My sister graduated two years ago. The Clubroom moved between then and now. We have to go to the Biology Prep Room."

"Wow you sure work fast Oreki" Mayaka says making him sigh again. Was he that easily misjudged?

"I just work efficient, that's all" he says looking to the door.

"Let's got then!" Chitanda exclaims full of excitement and they do as she says.

While going to the Biology room he wonders if Masahi did already tidy up the room. After all there was some semen on the floor and the room was full with the smell of sex and sweat. He walks passed the motion scanners and smirks, it was his idea to be honest. He didn't want anybody to interrupt them while doing it so he had installed it there, hopefully Masahi would see the alarm.

Chitanda knocks on the door with Mayaka next to her. Hotarou stays a bit behind them not wanting his Senpai to make some kind of irrational movement towards him. Chitanda tries to open the door and notices it's locked. So he was still in the middle of cleaning huh?

The door opens after a few minutes and Masahi greets at them with a fake smile plastered on his face: "I'm sorry it seems I forgot that the room was locked. Are you here to join the Wall Newspaper Club?" he asks trying to place his shirt in order.

While talking to Chitanda he closes the door and Hotarou smirks, really? He smoked before he cleaned up? What a terrible mistake. The gaze of his Senpai lands on him and he drops the smile, faking innocence. Of course he notices it and frowns at him. That's when he notices the smell in the air. Had he really tried to cover their scent with air refresher? He never thought his lover was dumb, but could it be more obvious?

When Chitanda and Mayaka try to enter the room he notices how his Senpai gets nervous, looking elsewhere and trying to dry his wet hands on his jeans. He loves to see him squirm he suddenly realises and plays the unaware Kouhai he should be.

"Please let us enter the room we promise we won't make a mess," he says right after Mayaka insists once again.

Masahi looks lost but steps aside and let them enter. They look around the room and Hotarou is surprised to see a moving ventilator while the paper of the club are still on the table. How can he be so dense? He was lucky that besides him the other two were overlooking things. He choose to look at the shelves next to his Senpai bending down to show his ass and then reaching to the top, so his shirt would lift. He feels his lover shift and accidently bumps into him with his back, rubbing his lower back to his crotch. He turns around and sees with glee that his lover turned red.

"So did you move anything from this room?" he asks now thinking about the anthologies.

"Only some card boxes nothing more," he answers looking pleadingly in his direction, his jeans now growing a bulge. He ignores him and starts to think.

That would mean the anthologies had to be under that self-made table right in the middle of the room. If he remembers correctly that's close to where he and his lover were keeping the condoms and lube. Darn, so he couldn't take them with him right now Chitanda would definitely become curious about that stuff… So how could he get out this situation?

"Sorry but it looks like it would take a while if we searched the room by ourselves. Would you mind if we asked our supervisor to help us perform a complete search of the room?", he asks trying to make him furious, he knows he can get in trouble for that.

"You can't do that. I told you not to make a mess. You think I have time for your "complete search"? Your club anthologies aren't here. Do you understand? Now leave" his Senpai explodes, tired of his boner, this situation and the close call of them finding things they shouldn't.

"Senpai, we're looking for a chemical safebox," he stated after his statement

"What'd you say?" he asks realizing the same he did seconds ago, trying to calm down again.

"The anthologies should be in there. If you know where it is we won't bother you any further," he continues relaxing his lover and trying to make him trust him.

"Yes I know where that is but it's kind of hard to get" Masahi says making the girls look hopeful in his direction.

"I will stay with you then and look for it while the girls are going to the library. Is that okay? That way we don't have to bother you anymore," he explains and his Senpai nods.

"What? Really Oreki?" Chitanda asks and he nods.

"Yes I will do that I will come to the club room as soon as we are finished," he says and the girls leave soon after that.

As soon as the door closes he is pinned to it from behind by his lover. He lock the door once again and then presses himself against him. "You little devil," he mumbles in his ear, already gabbing his clothes to lift them up.

"Oh Please. You looked so ready to be teased it was unbearable. Ah!" he gasps as his lover attacks his neck.

"Next time just clean up right after I leave", he says while rubbing against the now clearly visible erection of the other.

"Why don't you do it?" Masahi asks and pulls his shirt over his head.

"Tse. When you ravish me you have to deal with the aftermath, therefore you clean, not me. Hngh!" he moans as his nipples are pinched. With that their quarrel is ended and the room is filled with moans and gasps.

Seconds later their clothes lay on the floor and Hotarou is shivering under his ministrations. He can't form a single thought and his mind is blank. Masahi is caressing his body as if it is the first time they do this sinful act, taking his time to explore the younger ones body and sweet spots. Just due to his skilled foreplay Hotarou is on the edge already, almost ready to beg for him to finally enter him.

As his fingers circle around his entrance, wet with lube, Hotarou almost cries in desperation. He eagerly pushes against the digits and moans as they enter him. It was pure bliss for him having something inside, it made him feel complete. That was his own definition of a rose coloured school life.

He is a shivering mess as his lover eventually stops his preparations and coats his own member with the lube. Although they've done it only an hour ago he is ready to take him again. Hotarou presses his forehead against the cold wood of the door bracing himself for the following pain. He knows it would come but he also knows that it will go away.

"Ngh! AH!" He almost screams but Masahi covers his mouth turning him mute. His breath is hot against his hand and when he starts to move, he can't hold back and bites into his hand to muffle his moans.

"Shit! More," his Senpai mumbles and drags him down on the floor. He lays on top of him now releasing his hand to finally hear his lover's moans.

"Sorry! Hngh… Did it hurt?" Hotarou moans liking the bite mark on his finger as an apology.

"No, it just turned me on even more", he answers and thrusts deeper and rougher inside of him.

"Oh! More, please faster", the younger one begs breathless and he is oh so happy to comply.

They move in in a feverish rhythm, their bodies covered with sweat and salvia, the room filled with their moans. Hotarou throws his head back, baring his throat to Masahi begging him to mark him like he always did. He would cover it with his uniform but still he liked the idea of being owned.

Finally the older one reaches between them to lay a hand on him, rubbing him in the rhythm of his own thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Hotarou lifts his hips, making him able to reach his prostate and make him see stars.

"AH! Hngh… I'm co-ohming. Mah!-sahi. Please!", Hotarou begs once more and with one deep, long thrust he reaches his prostate one more time, coming even more than this afternoon. Oreki comes with a high pitched scream between their bodies making them sticky.

"Shit. Sorry, I came inside again."

Hotarou brushes through his hair smiling sweetly: "I don't care. That was amazing. I really should tease you more."

"You little devil", his Senpai smirks before he kisses him.

When the younger one reaches for his shirt though he remembers one thing. "Fuck! The anthologies. Come on help me, before they come back looking for us. I don't want to be bother explaining things to them"

"I know, I know." His Senpai answers before he walks into the direction of the desk under which the anthologies were hidden up till now.


End file.
